1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear projection type projector device that allows a light image projected from a rear side of a screen member to be viewed from a front side of the screen member.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a rear projection type projector device has been proposed which allows a light image projected from a rear side of a screen member to be viewed from a front side of the screen member.
FIG. 5 is a sectional view showing an example of the structure of a rear projection type projector device.
Reference numeral 1 denotes a video source (light image output means) and reference numeral 2 denotes a reflection mirror (reflecting means). Reference numeral 3 denotes a lenticular screen (screen member), and reference numeral 4 denotes a front plate (transparent member). Reference numeral 5 denotes a Fresnel lens, and reference numeral 6 is a housing. Reference numeral 7 denotes a picture frame-like escutcheon, and reference numerals 8 and 9 denote members for locating at least the screen member 3 at an opening in the housing 6.
A device D3 comprises the video source (light image output means) 1 that outputs a light image, the reflection mirror (reflecting means) that reflects the light image from the video source 1, and the lenticular screen (screen member) on which the light image is reflected by the reflection mirror 2. Thus, the light image projected on the lenticular screen 3 from the rear side (as shown by arrow R) can be viewed from the front side (as shown by arrow F). Reference numeral 4 denotes the transparent member (hereinafter referred to as the “front plate”) located in front F of the lenticular screen 3. Reference numeral 5 denotes the Fresnel lens.
In spite of its large screen, such a rear projection type projector device requires a smaller depth and a smaller installation area than CRT display devices. Screen device is disclosed, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-209753.
The above described front plate 4 is composed of a relatively rigid member. However, the lenticular screen 3 and the Fresnel lens 5 are only 1 to 2 mm in thickness and are thus not substantially rigid. Furthermore, the lenticular screen 3 and the Fresnel lens 5 are conventionally held vertically with only their ends supported on the housing 6 (see the members denoted by reference numerals 8 and 9). Thus, the lenticular screen 3 or the Fresnel lens 5 may be buckled by its own weight to create spaces S between the front plate 4 and the lenticular screen 3 and the Fresnel lens 5. Consequently, resolution may decrease or the image may be distorted, thus disadvantageously degrading image quality.